Head Over Heels
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Dis, Raph, ça veut dire quoi de tomber amoureux ? Castiel obtient une réponse lorsqu'il est petit et une démonstration lorsqu'il est grand.


**Head Over Heels**

Quand il était jeune, Castiel avait demandé à Raphaël ce que tomber amoureux voulait dire.

L'ange de l'amour s'était gratté le sourcil pensivement avant de répondre.

« Est-ce que tu veux la définition humaine ou la définition angélique ? »

« Il y a une différence ? » s'était étonné le petit garçon.

L'Archange avait poussé un soupir.

« Une très grande. Vois-tu, tomber amoureux pour un humain, c'est toujours lié au désir. Quand un humain est amoureux de quelqu'un, il est toujours sous-entendu qu'il désire avoir des relations sexuelles avec cette personne. »

Castiel avait plissé le front.

« Et chez nous, ce n'est pas comme ça ? »

« Si, bien sûr. Mais il y a une autre façon d'être amoureux, une à laquelle les humains n'ont pas encore accédé. C'est aussi de l'amour, mais sans désir charnel. »

« C'est comme Hester qui dit qu'elle aime Inias mieux que moi ? »

« Pas tout à fait. Ceci, c'est de l'affection. C'est bien d'avoir de l'affection, mais ce n'est pas l'amour dont je te parle. »

« Alors, c'est quoi ? »

Raphaël s'était mordillé la lèvre.

« Disons que… c'est être prêt à rester auprès de quelqu'un, peu importe à quel point ça te blesse, parce que la simple existence de cette personne te rend heureux. »

Castiel en était resté songeur quelques secondes, puis avait demandé :

« Est-ce que tu es amoureux comme ça, toi ? »

Raphaël avait souri et lui avait ébouriffé gentiment les plumes.

« Ceci, c'est mon secret, d'accord ? »

Castiel n'avait plus posé de questions après. Mais il avait fini par deviner un peu de temps plus tard.

Quand on était amoureux comme l'avait décrit Raphaël, ça pouvait être d'un proche. On avait le droit d'aimer son frère au point d'avoir l'impression d'étouffer, l'impression d'être au bord de l'implosion.

Castiel avait vu comment la grâce de Raphaël se modifiait en présence de Gabriel.

Il avait vu le même comportement chez Michel quand celui-ci était avec Lucifer.

Et puis il y avait eu la Chute.

Lucifer avait fini tout au fond de la fosse. Gabriel avait tout simplement disparu.

Michel avait disparu, laissant la place au Régent du Paradis. Raphaël s'était replié sur lui-même.

Castiel s'était promis qu'il ne tomberait jamais amoureux. Qu'il n'aimerait jamais personne aussi profondément, aussi irrémédiablement que les deux seuls Archanges restants avaient aimés.

On souffrait trop quand on perdait l'objet de son amour.

Et puis il avait reçu l'ordre de sauver Dean Winchester de l'Enfer.

Au début, l'humain l'avait irrité. Il avait cette _manière d'être _qui lui hérissait les plumes. Il n'avait pas la foi, injuriait volontiers le Créateur et n'avait pas le plus petit début de respect pour ses sauveurs. Oui, Dean Winchester avait été un humain exaspérant.

Les choses avaient changé lorsque Castiel avait découvert que les anges ne croyaient plus en leur mission.

Dean se battait. Même s'il ne croyait plus qu'il pouvait faire la différence, il continuait à se battre. Les anges avaient tout bonnement baissé les bras.

C'était à cause de ce refus d'abandonner que Castiel s'était rebellé. A cause d'un humain qui buvait, blasphémait et méritait tout son respect pour sa ténacité.

Dean lui avait montré sa race, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Dean s'était montré à Castiel, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Dean avait fait de l'ange qui s'était exclus de sa famille un membre de la famille Winchester.

« Dis, Raph, tu crois que j'aimerais comme ça, un jour ? »

« Peut-être. L'amour ne se contrôle pas, tu sais. Surtout quand il est vrai et fort. »

Castiel n'avait jamais voulu tomber amoureux de Dean Winchester.

Mais cela s'était fait. Il avait rejeté ses propres frères et sœurs, il avait perdu ses ailes, il avait perdu sa pureté, il avait subi la déchéance jusqu'à un point où il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir encore sombrer plus bas, tout ça pour un humain aux yeux verts qui le traitait à peine mieux qu'un chien la plupart du temps et pousserait les hauts cris s'il avait la moindre idée de la nature des sentiments de l'ange envers lui.

Mais Castiel s'en moquait complètement.

Il aimait Dean Winchester au point de perdre ses ailes pour lui, au point d'être prêt à vivre une vie d'humain seulement pour vieillir avec lui, mourir comme lui et aller le rejoindre au Paradis.

Il aimait Dean Winchester.

Ça suffisait pour le rendre heureux.


End file.
